Style Super Squad - Part 1/Transcript
(Opening Theme) (Skipper is on her laptop, checking emails from people who want Barbie's fashion advice. then Barbie walks in.) Skipper: Rosa in Rio asks, "What to wear to a festive carnival?" Barbie: Well Rosa, for me, a bold-colored head dress- (Barbie's cell phone rings). Barbie: Oh! Just one sec. (answering phone) Hi, it's Bar- Strappy moccasins vs. faux-fur boots? At the beach? (Suddenly, one of the dolphins appears at the balcony outside with a letter in its mouth.) Skipper: Hmm! Carrier dolphin! (reading letter) "Dear Barbie, advice on what to wear to a cocker spaniel's birthday party..." (Meanwhile, the laptop overflows with so many incoming emails it starts smoking and sparking, then breaks.) Barbie: (sigh) Guess I'm not going to fix that with a restart. (The landline phone rings.) Skipper (answering the phone and putting her hand over the receiver): It's the prime minister of Sensiblonia! She wants to know how to accessorize a brown velour pantsuit! (to herself) Do they still make those? Barbie: (sigh) All these fashion emergencies! And only one of me! If only someone could come up with an ingenious, high-tech solution! (Ken's face appears in the doorway.) Ken (smiling): I'm on it! (Transition to the garage, where Ken has built a strange gadget with control panels and a giant screen.) Ken: I give you, the Fashion Emergency Alert Targeting System...or F.E.A.T.S! Each of those icons represents a style situation happening somewhere in the world right now. (An alarm goes off so Skipper presses one of the icons.) Skipper: A girl in New York has a new maxi skirt, and doesn't know whether to match it with a rose petal pink cami, or a cotton candy pink...cami. Barbie: Well, it depends on what kind of mood she's in. Also, if she would- (The alarm goes off again.) Skipper: There's also a rockstar in Beijing having an accessory meltdown! Barbie: It's not about what you wear, but how you wear it. (The alarm goes off yet again.) Skipper: A woman in India can't figure out which sari to wear to the summer festival. Barbie (overwhelmed): I want to help everybody, but that would take a team of awesomely amazing fashion superheroes! (Barbie got an idea.) (Transition to Barbie, Midge, Nikki, Teresa and Summer putting on superhero catsuits in various colors. They all meet up in Barbie's living room.) Girls (in unison): Style Super Squad, go! (The camera pans to Ken, who is at the top of the staircase shining a flashlight down so the girls are in the limelight. Ken waves, then drops the flashlight and almost falls over the railing.) (The girls are shown using different methods of transportation to get to the fashion victims.) Barbie (voiceover as Summer is shown arranging clothes in the New York girl's closet, Nikki is showing her moves to the Beijing rockstar, Teresa is helping a young girl pick a pair of rainboots, and Midge is trying to fit a tall hat on an Eskimo girl in an igloo): We are committed to helping people discover their inner style!...We are dedicated to truth, justice, and the fashionista way!...We are the Style Super Squad! (Barbie finishes up by getting saris for the Indian woman to wear.) (Transition back to F.E.A.T.S.) Barbie: Yes! The super team of fashion first responders is getting the job done! Ken: How about you and I take a sherbet break? Barbie: Sure! That sounds yummy! (The alarm goes off again.) Skipper: Style situations! Woman in Hawaii has weeds in her grass skirt. Barbie: I'm on it! Sorry Ken. Ken: But can't you just...! (He tosses the sherbet on the floor.) Curse the incredible global reach of F.E.A.T.S.! (Chelsea runs over and picks up the sherbet. Transition to an interview scene with Chelsea.) Chelsea: What? I can't let good sherbet go to waste. (Transition to a TV screen with newscaster.) Newscaster: With Barbie running all over the globe, there's a gaping hole in the celebrity world! (The camera pans out to reveal Raquelle, in some kind of control room.) Raquelle: A hole I'm going to jump into! Strap yourselves in, world, you're about to get Rrrrrraquelle'd! (She laughs evilly. Transition to a shot of the whole world, where a constellation shaped like Barbie's head gets eclipsed, revealing an R in space) Transcript Guide